El librito
by Murderdn
Summary: Arthur era un pequeño de trece años siendo cuidado por Alfred, un muy buen amigo de su mamá, el pequeño siempre se había sentido atraído hacia él ya que se parecía al héroe de su libro, pero ese día confundiría su admiración por algo más. USUK, Shota.


Sí, tengo vida. Sí, me gusta el shota, más que nada escribo de éste porque no hay de Alfred mayor con Arthur pequeñito y el AU abarca de todo, por eso me da el poder de cambiarle las edades y no guiarme por la ya impuesta.

Adoro el AU ^w^

Quiero aclarar que los personajes y naciones de Hetalia no son míos o sería muy yaoi.

* * *

><p>Alfred F. Jones se quedó a cuidarlo durante el día de hoy a ese pequeño y lindo cejón, era el hijo de su mejor amiga, ella era muy coqueta y sensual pero ya tenía marido e incluso un hijo con un perro, tuvo un hijo a los catorce y ella ahora tenía veintisiete, Jones no podía hacer mucho con ella, él en tanto tenía veintiséis y estaba solo y abandonado como un perro, ni siquiera había tenido una novia muy estable.<p>

Además de que el hijo de su amiga… cada vez que lo veía algo raro pasaba con su cuerpo, se relamía los labios, su temperatura subía y entrecerraba sus ojos, aveces incluso, se ponía duro viéndolo, cosa que era poco normal, por eso odiaba que lo dejaran a él como el niñero.

-Arthur… ¿No quieres hablar con tío Alfred?

-No- era un chico taaaan expresivo que hasta le daba sueño a uno. El americano siempre tan apacible trataba de conservar la calma, si no podía con ese niño no podría con un hijo más adelante.

-¿Te llevo a caballito?-otro intento.

-No…-y otra vez fue pisoteado por el pequeño inglés quien se puso a leer levemente un libro mientras miraba al norteamericano, leía y releía y volvía a mirar al chico.

Siempre que iba Alfred, siempre hacía lo mismo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-el pobre americano estaba desesperado, llevaba dos horas viendo al inglés mirándolo desde ese sillón, era un pequeño de trece años diabólico, infernal, sólo estaba allí cruzado de brazos y frunciendo sus gruesas cejas, era el anticristo, definitivamente lo era.

El pequeño se llevó las manos a la boca para luego mirar una revista que tenía cercana, a su edad leía más de la cuenta e incluso algunas cosas inapropiadas, por eso, se paró acercándose a su niñero suavemente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban, el norteamericano no entendía, realmente no lo asimilaba, pero ese chico sería una pesadilla.

Se acercó tanto que cayó en su pecho, el americano gira la cabeza y se ríe como tonto algo nervioso mientras le dice al pequeño que se aparte, pero el sigue trepando por el cuerpo de Jones hasta llegar a la cara, los ojos del pequeño se cerraron hasta acercarse lo suficiente para besarlo.

Tímido, sutil, los ojos azules se abrieron con intensidad para entrecerrarlos luego, sentía la húmeda y pequeña lengua torpemente en sus labios, lo agarró por la cintura, demostrando quien era el que mandaba, el pequeño gimió ante el rápido movimiento, el estadounidense fuera de sí cometía lo que ocultó durante mucho tiempo, el pequeño entrecierra los ojos y busca aire, Alfred se lo concede para lamer sus pequeños labios e introducir su lengua, estaba en el paraíso, empezó a tocar su trasero, pero justo allí, espantado de cómo iba la situación suelta al pequeño.

-¿P-or qu-é me besaste? –el americano estaba rojo mientras se relamía los labios, no sabía porqué, pero había metido su lengua dentro de la pequeña boca del menor y aún así no se arrepentía, se sentía pedófilo, pero la dulce fragancia en cada una de sus papilas gustativas se removían con intensidad mientras su corazón bombeaba al ver el rostro sonrojado del pequeño.

-Porque me gustas…-susurró -Eres igual a él…-inclinó su libro hacia el mayor, allí salía una descripción casi idéntica a como era Alfred físicamente, Arthur siempre tuvo cierta admiración por el personaje del libro y la admiración a su edad era confundida con atracción, pero eso no podía saberlo el confundido americano en esos momentos.

-Vendrás mañana…- la cara del pequeño asustaba al norteamericano. -Y me darás otro beso...así… metiendo… ese algo húmedo…-el pequeño frunció su carita mientras jugaba con sus ropas. El quería hacer justamente lo que hacían en su libro. –Se sentía…bien.

-¡No lo ha-ré, eres… eres un mocoso! ¡No me controlas! ¡Y los hero como yo no besan a chicos como tú!-estaba rojo por la erótica confesión del menor, porque la verdad es que sí le había gustado besar al británico, hasta se había excitado un poco teniendo pensamientos algo indecentes con el chico, pero él no era gay y tampoco quería ir a la cárcel por abuso de menores, debía acabar con eso ahora.

Debía violarlo para que no quisiera más besos.

¡Nooo, mierda, eso sonaba horriblemente pervertido! ¿Qué le pasó a su sana mente de héroe, porque sólo con un pequeño beso inocente se ponía así?

-Vendrás mañana…-susurró el chico agachando su cabeza. Tan frágil, tan irresistible, tan lindo, el americano suspiró enamoradamente al verlo- O si no le diré a mi madre que me estuviste tocando en lugares extraños, soy un excelente actor…

-¡No serias capaz!- era un maldito hijo de puta, era un mocoso del mal y lo peor es que no sabía que jugar de esa manera con sus sentimientos le podría traer problemas en el futuro en cuanto a que grado podría llegar con el niño.

-¡Claro que sí idiota, por eso tienes que volver!

Y el niño después de eso se fue corriendo a la habitación, Alfred se quedó plantado en un sillón, como una planta, pero sin agua, se revolvió el cabello mientras pensaba si arrancárselo o no y correr en círculos, estaba en las manos de un pequeño, si ese mocoso decía algo estaba frito, pero si seguía viniendo quizás el raro sentimiento de hacia unos minutos atrás se repitiera.

Ese día Alfred comprendió que la edad no es necesaria para ganar, y menos cuando se trata de un muy lindo, violable y sensual niñito con una mente macabra o muy influenciada por libros para mayores, lo único que pedía Jones es que con el tiempo no le pidiera el pequeño más que besos, pero eso ya… sería mucho pedir.

* * *

><p>Arthur es un chico malo, pobre Alfred, a lo que se enfrentara cuando cumpla dos años más y tenga quince :3 mucho amour a la francesa. Me encanta el shota, UK de peque es una monada, lo hice menos inocente, es divertido ver a Alfi con dilemas mentales por ser un asalta cunas *-*.<p>

PD: ¿Les molestaría si hago un lime USAxShota!UK?


End file.
